Lu-Tex is a photosensitizer with an absorption peak at 732 nm, a wavelength capable of penetrating tissue and melanin. Patients with unresectable metatstatic cancer of the skin or subcutaneous tissue received a single IV injection of Lu-Tex, followed 3-8 hours later by light treatment of lesions (732 nm, 75 mW/cm2, 150 J/cm2). Lu-Tex doses were escalated from 0.5 to 6.2 umol/kg in 7 cohorts. Light was delivered by a laser or light emitting diode.